Golden Wings
by Deadlycat44
Summary: As a new animatronic comes to the pizzeria, She will save many souls. She will venture into the unknown to defeat the Purple Man and his Dark Army. Join her on her quest to meet new friends, enemies and to save humanity for the Dark army. Rated M just incase I get carried away with gory chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Mike wheeled the animatronic in. Oh how fun tonight was going to be. 'Oh boy', he thought while he walked to the office.

He picked up the tablet and got to work. First hour was a breeze, he thought it couldn't get any better. He thought to early. The golden dragon has moved. It was a girl. She managed to get out of her box.

"Ugh", He said with an annoyed face. He forgot to check his door. He heard footsteps as clear as day since there was only the sound of the vents . He checked the right door light. She was right there, staring with those eyes, those icy blue eyes. It sent chills down his spine. She was about to come in when Mike closed the door. He then heard an awful cracking sound. He winced, ouch that got to hurt.

He opened up the door to see her on the ground holding her crushed tail end, it was completely flattened.

"Oh god I'm truly sorry! Look these demons have been trying to get me for day-", He was cut off by her.

"Look it's fine. Don't worry I'm ok. I'll repair it, and don't be so worried I mean look at you. So desperate. Suck it up, Mike", She said those words on the edge of laughing.

"Wait how did you know my na-", He was cut off short yet again.

"Do you have no freaking brains? You have a name tag dumb idiot. I should expect better than that from a human. Did you ever go to school", She questioned laughing.

"Uh, heh, heh. Wait... how'd you know I'm a human", He questioned blushing badly.

"First stop blushing, your as red as a tomato. Second I know you're a human. I have eyes that actually work. I'll convince the others tomorrow night. Well I'll try", She said.

"Ok", He said with a smile.

"' You're the face of Freddy Fazbears Pizza, don't ruin it'", She smiled and flew back to her show stage as the clock struck 6:00.

**A/N: Hi! Sorry if this is a short chapter :/. I have things to deal with but hopefully I will be able to create more awesomeness for you guys! Stay awesome- Deadlycat44.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am back, yes scream at me all you want people! Bring on the torches and the pitchforks!**

"CHICA", Katie screamed from across the dinning room,

"Oh god what now", Chica said.

"WE GETTIN' ANOTHER GIRL UP IN THE GROUP", Katie yelled like she won the jackpot.

"Wait... today", Chica questioned.

"Yup and she is performing as a DJ with foxy, some call her DJ Storm", Katie replied.

Chica squealed as she and Katie hugged. Oh how long it has been with only 2 girls and like 600 boys.

In the 'lazy room' as the boys called it, Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy heard the girls.

"What did the lass say? Some one be replacin' ol' Foxy", Foxy questioned with anger.

"No, Foxy, Storm isn't", Bonnie replied.

"Well I heard the lass was a wolf, looks like we be having wolf stew tonight", Foxy said with a evil smile on his face.

"No one is eating anyone tonight", Freddy said annoyed.

Foxy huffed and stormed out of the room.

"I think he has a thick endo head, not enough room for a chip", Bonnie joked.

"Thick skull as humans would call it... hey speaking of humans where is Mike", Freddy asked.

"I'm right heeerreeee", Mike came in like a idiot.

"He has a thick skull", Bonnie whispered in Freddy's ear which made them laugh.

"Guess who I have", Mike said.

"Who, Bonnies girlfriend finally", Freddy joked.

"You know Chica and I are dating right", Bonnie asked.

"YA", Freddy exclaimed. Mike looked at the two confused and blinked a few times.

"Well anyway I have a friend here", He went on as a wolf came out. She was a grey wolf with spiky dark grey bangs with turquoise tips. Her paws were turquoise as was the tip of her tail. She had lavender eyes that had a bright glow to them. She had headphones with black music notes on them.

"Sup guys, I'm DJ Storm", Storm said with a smile.

"So I see we be having our cook out tonight and here is our menu", Foxy said before lunging. There was a golden flash and Katie knocked him over.

"Damn", Mike muttered under his breath.

"Foxy you idiot", Katie exclaimed. Foxy slashed at her chest leaving a hole where he struck. She snapped at him but he dodged, barely. She was quick and slapped him across the face making sure her claws didn't get him.

"Let me have my dinner", Foxy yelled, but Katie held him back with her tail and punched him in the head making him black out.

"Alright you didn't see anything", Katie said while covering up her wound.

"Sorry 'bout that", Chica said, "He thought you were his replacement".

"Well... thanks umm... ", She looked at Katie.

"Katie", Katie smiled as she held out her hand. Storm took it with a smile and looked at the others.

"I'm Chica", Chica said.

"Bonnie".

"Freddy"

"Mike"

"And that was foxy", Katie said. She hurried off unexpectedly leaving the others with confused faces. She went into her room as her paws talons and paws turned black. This darkness traveled up her body, It turned everything black. Her eyes became red with black slits to indicate her eyes. Her teeth grew sharper, and so did her endo skeleton teeth.

"No, not... now please", She whimpered.

She was still mad at Foxy, but she couldn't let this get to her dark side.

"B-b-b-bl-l-lack o-o-on r-red you'll, b-be dead", She smiled an evil smile.

"NO", She screamed as she hit her head on the wall. She went up a secrete ladder at the very back of her stage to the roof. She let out a mighty roar as the full mooned outlined her body. She felt like she was loosing it and let go.

**Whoa what happened to Katie? Anyway ****I would like to give a special thanks to DJ storm for letting me use her character(s)! Yes there will be more of DJ Storms and Gamerponygirl's OCs in here! Tell me what you think happened to Katie in the reviews! Stay awesome,Deadlycat44.**


	3. UPDATE NEW FORUM!

myforums/Deadlycat44/6654302/** my new forum...**

**Alright updating, I might not update until the 25 (last day of school for me). I probably wont because I am really busy! Alright Ill see you guys later and check out my forum! **


	4. Fight time

**Uh Oh! I hear the** **people banging on my door and there is a raging stampede wanting me to update so I'll do it!**

Fight time: Monday night

"Alright everyone, apparently Mr. Fazbear is getting Foxy a new sister", Freddy said.

"Oh god. Storm is already freezing our a** off and I'm not dealing with another Foxy", Katie said giving Foxy 'the eye' that she gives everyone when she's annoyed or mad.

"Ey'! At least we don't have ta deal with tat Flame", Foxy said with an evil smile.

"You don't talk about him", Katie said in anger as she lifted Foxy up by his neck fur.

"Put the old man down", Storm yelled while freezing Katie and making her drop Foxy. Foxy punched Katie and punched right through the ice to Katie's stomach . Katie used this to brake out of the ice, she looked down at Foxy, and growled a growl that even made Freddy back away. A mix between a motor of a chainsaw and a dragon's roar. She grabbed foxy and slammed him into the wall. Katie picked Foxy up again while saying chilling words.

"YOUR DEAD!", She screamed.

"Put him down!", A feminine voice was heard from behind. Katie dropped Foxy and turned around to be met face to face with a Foxy like animatronic. She had the same fur as him but the features were different, she had blonde hair with a pink stripe going through it, she wore a blue pirate coat with gold buttons and cuffs. Her boots were the same but black with gold. She wore a eye patch that covered her left eye, and she wore earrings on her ears. She also had a pirate hat on her head and a long bushy tail.

"My name is Shady, now, you listen or be dead!", Shady screamed at Katie. She grabbed Katie's head and slammed it into the wall. Katie roared a roar that echoed throughout the building. It was a T-Rex roar from Jurassic Park and a dragon roar. She took Shady and threw her into Foxy, which was just starting to get up. She started to turn into her Nightmare self. She tried to stop it but she couldn't. She ran at Shady, snarling and claws unsheathed. She slashed at Shady, but was blocked by a pirate hook, it was Foxy's.

"Ye don't mess with me' sis!", He screamed while slashing the hook right through Katie's stomach, approximately where he punched through the ice. She roared, and backed up. She then ran at Foxy, which wasn't suspecting that to happen. Katie jumped up on Foxy's shoulders, and started biting his head. She tried ripping Foxy's frontal lobe off, well where it would be if he was human, and she started scratching him. If it wasn't for Freddy, Foxy's head would be off! Freddy punched Katie's head, which made her fly across the room. She hit the wall. Storm used tis opportunity to hit Katie with a icicle, which made Katie roar in anger and pain. She looked at Freddy.

"You mess with the dragon, you get the fire!", The chilling words came from her mouth. Her chest and her neck started to glow a red color. She then shot a beam of fire straight towards Freddy and Storm. It hit Freddy but Storm threw a block of ice at Katie. It hit Katie straight in the head, but it wasn't enough to stop this beast. Katie grew spikes from the tip of her snout, all the way to the end of her tail. She grew two horns on her head too. She charged at Storm, and bit her in the arm with her teeth and hit her with her horns, cutting through Storm's fur. Storm threw Katie against the wall. Katie generated a black chrome sword with a sapphire in it, and slammed it into the ground. Everything went black for everyone but her. She stalked away to her stage, and closed the curtains, and locked them so no one could get in.

The next Day... Tuesday night...

Mike was repairing the others, all of them except Katie, bonnie, and Chica. Bonnie and Chica went on a date, and Katie wouldn't come out of the stage.

"Katie we all forgive ye! And to be honest, I was being a little bi*** last night...

"No, you don't, I know I did something bad, and now I don't want to look at the poor faces that I hurt", Katie was on the edge of tears right now. Mike sighed.

"Let her have her time, believe me, I've worked with thousands of animatronics, it works".

"Ok but I jus feel bad ya know, maybe I was a little overprotective of Foxy, but did you see what she turned into?! What the heck was that?!", Shady asked in surprise.

"I believe some type of Nightmare animatronic. And I don't know how that happened", Storm sighed.

"So the truth comes out, we can use her on our side, but I don't think we can get her...", A female wolf said from the shadows as she stalked off.

**HELLO! Now big thing, I am accepting OCs. You need to have their appearance, Personality, Special move/ability, weapons, height and side. I might start them out on the bad side then switch them to good, but its rare! Also their age, Date of birth, and who they like 3. They cant be taller then 9 feet!**

**Name: Katie**

**Age: 33**

**Made: 1974**

**Appearance: Gold dragon with icy blue eyes and gold ears that are mostly covered by her hair and pointed, its very unusual for a dragon to have ears. Has golden hair with a silver streak through it.**

**Personality: Nice, caring (most of the time), has a funny sense of humor, but she can snap, and wont hesitate to put her fist to someone's face. She is a happy dragon, as long as her anger doesn't get in her way.**

**Ability/move: Well of course she can change into her nightmare form, but she has a special move. She gathers up all her strength and shots a dark fireball at the target that moves over 150 MPH. When it hits them, It blinds them long enough that she can get a bite out of them and kill them if they are weak.**

**Weapon(s): Well of course the sword. Also a new tail, she always puts it on before a fight. It has 3 ends to it and they are pointed. It is good for penetrating the target.**

**Side: Good**

**Crush: wait and see ;) (well someone likes her and only DJ knows so plz DJ, I am trusting you XD!)**

**Height: 7'10 (about 8 feet, she's tall! )**

**Now only a certain amount of goods and bads so there will be a mini chapter next time of all the new animatronics. They will have their own little cut scene too :)! You can submit 2! But they cant be on a side together, so 1 per side! See ya later! P.S, what shall I call you? Tell me in the reviews! Stay awesome (insert name to call you)! -Deadlycat44!**


	5. A new Friend, A new Secret

Katie was looking around in a treasure chest that she had. She pulled out different things like a small box, some crayons, a note book with a claw mark on it, wonder where that came from, and a pile of papers. In that pile of papers she noticed something odd. She found an animatronic fill-out sheet. It read something;

Name: Ombra the Wolf

Age: 27

Made: 1980

Appearance: Ombra is similar to Foxy, but is more bulky, and is taller than the Crimson fox. He has dark blue colored fur, and forest green eyes, along with a pure white muzzle area. He also has a red roman plume coming out from the top of his head.

Personality: Ombra is polite well mannered, making him often appear as a carefree spirit. This is true, however, he is slightly anti-social, usually preferring to be alone, although he does like to have a few close friends.

Ability/Move: Ombra has, let's say, two separate consciousness'. When angered to a certain point, he "changes forms". This, however, is not nessicerily Ombra him self, but an angry spirit that resides deep within him. This form was dubbed as "Blood" and is red with empty eye sockets, and is worn down and torn up. His mouth leaks a black liquid that is extremely toxic, and can burn through metal. Ombra him self is extremely good at swordplay.

Weapons: Ombra carries around a double-edged iron sword, along with a sturdy iron shield. He also has a bow, and a variety of arrows, although not used often.

Height: 8'7

'Interesting', Katie thought. She saw Mr. Fazbear over with the others, she walked over with the pile of papers.

"Hey, Mr. Fazbear, do you know what this is", Katie questioned while handing the papers over to him.

"Actually I don't, wait what", He said in surprise as he looked at the bottom right corner, it said that Ombra was suppose to come today! As if on cue, A delivery truck pulled up to the pizzeria. Mr. Fazbear signed the paperwork, and wheeled in a big box. And boy, it was tall! Mr. Fazbear opened the box, and there was a wolf, standing at 8'7. Mr. Fazbear activated him, and his eye lids lifted to reveal his forest green eyes, he said something, his voice sounded rather soft, but Katie could tell that Ombra was a little anti-social.

"Hi.. I'm Ombra. Nice to meet you guys", Ombra said.

"Hey Ombra, nice of you to come, we are the Fazbear Gang", Mr. Fazbear said. " Here we have Katie, and believe me, she's no ordinary dragon", He said while pointed at Katie.

"Hey! I'm Katie the golden dragon of course, and welcome to Freddy Fazbears, I am here to play and save", She said cheerfully while holding out her paw, Ombra took it and shook hand with her.

"I'm Storm, and I'm here to protect"

"I'm Shady, and I'm here to serve, and nock some sense into my brother"

"I am Foxy, brother of Shady"

"I am Freddy, lead singer and leader of the gang"

"I'm Chica, the best cook ever"

"And I am Bonnie, the best guitar player"

"Hmm interesting. You guys are cool", Ombra said.

(MEANWHILE)

"Ok do you have the tablet", A figure said.

"Yes, I do", A wolf said.

"Ok Willa, lets go", The animatronic said, it was a cat. They climbed through a latch in the ceiling used to get to the roof. They then ran off. After half an hour, they got to an old building. They entered by sliding through the doors that only opened a little, just enough for an animatronic to get through.

"Master... We're back", Stripes said with an evil smile.


	6. Training time

**SORRY! I feel like I have failed you for not updating sooner! I will try to update more often, its just that life has gotten in the way! WARNING! SAD CHAPTER AHEAD!**

Everyone was gathered in the lounge room talking. Storm was talking to Shady, Ombra was talking to Foxy, Bonnie was talking to Chica, and Freddy was talking to his brother Goldie. Katie sat there, listening to the stories that everyone was talking about. Katie just sat there, listening. But she overheard one key word that made her core stop, that word was 'Dark'.

**_ FLASHBACK..._**

Little human Katie was sitting with her mom. She saw 'Goldie' walk by with some children following him.

"Look Mom! I want to see what Goldie has that's so interesting", Katie said jumping up and down.

"Ok sweetie, but be quick! Foxy is about to start his show", Her mom said while looking back at Pirates Cove as Katie ran off to follow the golden bear. They went into the back room, unaware of what was to come. Maybe a free Freddy plush! But what she got, was far away from what she wanted. A man jumped out of the suit holding a knife, a pure blade that spelt out death. One child started running to the door, but the oddly **Purple** colored **Man **locked the door before the brown haired boy got to the door. This guy held out his knife, and the boy ran right into it, leaving blood on the man's hand, and on the floor below him. The knife looked like bloody murder, cause it was.

"Oh your blood is like seeing a beautiful valley of roses to me", The man said evilly, before grabbing a boy in a purple shirt, and slitting his throat. The boy cried , more like gargled, out in pain. The Purple murderer took a blonde girl by her long hair, and stuck the knife right through her heart, leaving a hole covered in bright red blood there. It dripped onto the floor like a leak in the ceiling. The man walked toward the frightened Katie

"Don't hurt her", A boy with red-ginger hair said as the man was making his way toward Katie. He had an eye-patch on his right eye, clearly a Foxy fan.

"Lets see if you need that eye under that patch", The man said as he walked towards the little boy. He stabbed his knife through the eye patch of the kid and through his eye. Blood came out like a river, streaming down his face. He cried out in pain before this man stuck the blade into his throat, cutting his scream short. He made his way towards Katie.

"Please... don't send me in the dark! I-I'm afraid of the dark... I'm afraid", Katie sobbed.

"Oh don't worry, this will only take a second, and besides, I have a special suit for you", The guy smiled evilly, and cut Katie's life short. 1 minute you are having fun, the next you find yourself dead.

**End of FLASHBACK!**

Katie started to cry silently, and moved to the dark spot of the room, where no one saw her. After a few minutes, she went to her show stage. She felt something in her head that wasn't right. She heard someone chanting 2 different sentences. She ignored it, and after 15 minutes, went outside her stage to find herself right in the middle of a group meeting.

"Katie! We were looking for you", Storm said with relief as she went over to Katie, with Shady following.

"Where were you? And what were you doing", Shady asked. She sighed with relief.

"Well I was doing some stuff in my 'Cove', like fixing things up for tomorrow", Katie said back. "Sorry for the unneeded man hunt".

" Oh, this? This is just a meeting, apparently we need to 'train'", Storm said while pointing towards the group. Ombra was rolling his eyes.

"Oh great", Katie said with sarcasm.

"Hey, would you rather die, or survive", Shady asked. She gabbed Katie by the arm and dragged her to the fighting room. They said a password to a door, and walked down several flights of stairs. It was underground, and it was HUGE! Katie hasn't seen this place in years! Last fight was the fight of Friday Fright, where she lost Flame. Katie decided not to think of it now, and kept walking.

"Hey you can let go now...", Katie said while trying to get her arm free.

"Oh yea... sorry", Shady said while letting go. They sat in some chairs while Freddy got in the arena with his mic.

"If you haven't heard, we are currently under a drill, because my brother saw the other day that there are enemies out there. Now don't worry, we have some of the best animatronics here, the strongest, fastest, and animatronics with great swordplay, etc. ", Freddy said seriously. Clearly, these enemies are the top guys. Katie didn't have a good feeling about this.

"First in the arena, my brother and I", Freddy said. Goldie got into the arena, the sound of a whistle was heard, and no one hesitated.

Goldie teleported into the corner, where Freddy not long after, teleported in front of him. Freddy threw a punch towards his brother, but Goldie teleported behind him and punched the back of his head. Freddy growled and back-kicked Goldie in his gut, then teleported behind him and grabbed Goldie's ears and slammed him to the ground. Goldie wasn't giving up. Goldie grabbed Freddy's ankles, while still laying on the ground, and pushed them back, causing them to give out, and make Freddy fall to the floor. Goldie quickly got up, and slammed his foot on Freddy's gut. Freddy had enough strength to teleport up. The two both threw punches and their fist collided, making a 'Clank' sound, and they both were stunned by the impact. Another whistle blew, they were done.

"Good fight", Freddy said.

"Be prepared next time", Goldie said as they both laughed.

"Next up, Storm and Shady", Freddy announced. Storm and Shady looked at each other with the 'game on' face.

SOMEWHERE

"So a new guy", Willa asked.

"Yes, his name is Luxa the Lion", Puppet said.

" It's about time we get another cat", Stripes the cat said. A growl was heard.

" He is here now", The figure said. He was a light yellow color with red eyes. He had a huge orange mane. He was 5'6, shorter then the others, but with that, comes more agile and fastness. He has a scythe attached to a chain, with darts on a belt.

"Pfff", Willa tried not to laugh. Luxa growled, and with a flash of bright light, he was gone.

" Shouldn't mess with him. He may be small, but he is a great fighter", Puppet said.

" Yes sir", Willa said.

** SORRYYYYYY! I have been busy lately, and in the middle of typing this, my computer lagged and it kept freezing, I am not kidding. All I had to do was dust my disk off, since it was all dusty. And then I was like 'What the heck', and got right to work. Next chapter I will finish the battles, and first starting off with Storm and Shady. So I hopped you liked this chapter, and I am so sorry. Drop a review and favorite, and I will see you later! And hey, don't forget your suits after hours!**


End file.
